This institution is a participant in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. Overall goals of the Group and the Study Protocols are described in the Group Chairman's renewal application. Our institution will continue to register all new protocol cancer patients with the Group Operations office and shall continue to participate in the Group Studies listed in a later section of this application. New protocols will be added as they become available. Moreover, our institution will coordinate and encourage the efforts of selected affiliated hospitals which are being enrolled in the program of national clinical cooperative trials.